


Blood Party

by Esteicy



Series: October 2019 [2]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blackagar Boltagon (mentioned) - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Fictober 2019, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Maximus has always wanted to know how it feels like to be bitten by a vampire outside his family, Namor turns out to be the vampire he was looking for, but perhaps his blood will be too addictive for a one time bite in some random party.





	Blood Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic for the Fictober event going on in Tumblr, prompt 2 "Follow me, I know the area"...maybe I’m not posting this the assigned day but I’m posting and that’s everything that matters, I’m so glad I got inspiration for a Maximus/Namor again, I know it is a rarepair so if I want content for them I must write it myself! And I'm having fun.
> 
> This AU is really longer and more elaborated but I will keep it simple, vampire and human coexisting in normality and harmony, people can be born vampire or be turned, humans are used to let them drink from them just like vampires are used to drink not fresh blood if necessary…yeah they can just buy bags.
> 
> Namor is from an old family of only vampires until his mom slept with a human, Maximus comes from an hybrid family and he is human while his big brother isn’t, a “Blood party” is a social event where both kinds go to bite and be bitten, the rest is explained in the fic so please enjoy!

Namor frowned softly and looked by his side when he felt a new presence joining at his strategic corner away from most people, not that he didn’t feel comfortable in this kind of parties, is just he preferred to examine from the distance…apparently the man by his side had another plans.

“Why so lonely? You aren’t pleased with the party my dear brother organized?” the man with dark hair smiled at him while moving his glass a little, he was evidently an adult man but his smile was almost childish.

“You are Maximus? Black Bolt’s brother?” he raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Yes I am! We haven’t meet before but don’t worry I know who you are, how could anyone in this circle not know Namor McKenzie of Atlantis? Future leader of one of the oldest vampire families, of course I know you…the last of these parties was organized by your family, right?”

“Yes…but I have understood your brother doesn’t let you attend to Blood parties” he commented with a little hit of curiosity in his voice.

“He doesn’t! I suppose he doesn’t like the idea of his little brother in an event surrounded by vampires ready to suck my blood” he said letting his fingers trace little patterns on the delicate skin of his neck, Namor couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight “After all…my blood must taste quite good, don’t you think?”

Namor nodded and distractedly licked his fangs. The Boltagon family had an old linage of human and vampire marriages, their kids could be born one or the other easily, the older brother was born vampire while the younger came into this world as a human, and that meant his blood must be exquisite, after all there was so many generations of both breeds meeting in him.

“My eyes are up here” Max said tilting his head and grabbing the olive in his martini, eating it slowly.

“Yes I know” he shook his head and blinked “So…how is that he let you be here tonight if he doesn’t want you getting bite? That’s basically the whole purpose of these parties.”

“Well he can’t kick me out of my own home, right?” he giggled shrugging “But I can tell he isn’t glad, if he discover some vampire drinking from me I’m sure it would be a disaster” he placed a hand on his chest mocking a distressed gesture.

“I can imagine” Namor chuckled but somehow that only made the idea of taking his blood even more tempting, he was sure only members of his family must know that delicious taste…he wanted to be part of that exclusive group.

“Oh I know what you are thinking, dear Namor” Maximus took a second to finish what was left of his drink before leaving it on a close table, drawing a big playful smile “You want a little bite of this forbidden fruit….and let me tell you I would be happy to comply.”

“Eh…what?” he wasn’t expecting that, actually he wasn’t sure of what to expect from this man at all.

“Well you see this is my first Blood party and who knows when I will have another one, I want to know what it feels like to be bitten by someone that isn’t related to me” Max explained shrugging “So when I saw you here alone choosing who to pick I supposed I could just come and make things easier for both of us…plus being someone important will probably save you from being murdered by my brother, what do you say?” he looked at him with wide blue eyes.

Namor took just a moment for thinking and decided he couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

“If you can find a place where we won’t be disturbed…” he said before getting his hand grabbed by an enthusiastic Maximus who looked around making sure Black Bolt wasn’t around before dragging him to the hall.

“Just follow me, I know the area! I know where no one will bother us” he said making him follow him upstairs and running until stopping in front of a dark door, opening it with a key he carried in his pocket “Ta-da! Welcome to my room! Blackagar made me lock it, security reasons…maybe he wanted me to lock it while I was still inside? Oh who cares, come in I’m sure right now this is the safest place in the mansion” he locked it again and went to sit on the bed.

“Oh your room?” Namor looked at the shorter man tilting his head, the place was big and very elegant but a little messy “Isn’t it a little bold of you to bring me here considering you barely know me? Unless…you want me to get more than blood from you?” he flirted while sitting by his side smiling and showing his long and sharp fangs.

“Hehe…no I only wanted a private place but thank you for the offer, I will consider it for another occasion” he said following the game while taking off his shirt to not ruin it with the blood “So…what part will you bite?”

“Where would you want me to bite?” he asked looking at his pale body, he wasn’t bad…quite attractive actually.

“Well…Blackagar usually bites my wrist” he looked at his hands.

“Then your wrists I shall bite” he took his arm gently and brought it to his mouth, licking his flesh slowly and kissing it, Maximus couldn’t help but giggle and blush softly.

“It tickles!” he said smiling.

_“He is adorable” _Namor thought amused while looking for the perfect place to bite, smelling the blood running under the delicate skin, when he found it his fangs stabbed it fast and brutally, feeling how the blood started coming out from the wounds like a red river inside his mouth.

Max exclaimed with pain and closed his eyes hard, breathing to try to calm the violent heartbeats inside his chest, mildly shocked for how his blood was being drained from his veins eagerly by the other man, but recovered soon enough after he could assimilate the pain and concentrate in the odd but intimate sensation.

It felt familiar yes, but also so different…sure he felt almost the same physical sensations when Blackagar bit him but the way Namor drank from him…it was just different; demanding, hungry, the way his tongue keeps licking his skin, his lips pressing against it like a rough kiss, his fangs cutting him with an almost surgical precision, the way his throat moved with every swallow and his eyes…oh those eyes that made him feel he was the most precious creature in the world, he wouldn’t help but blush more and lightly moan.

Namor could tell that Maximus was one special man, he had tasted too many types of blood among all kind of humans and nothing was like this, it was delicious like the most exotic wine, the way it filled his mouth and ran down his throat made him shake and sigh with satisfaction, like he could get drunk with such a delightful beverage.

_“More…more…I want more” _he thought giving in his greedy hunger.

His mouth didn’t stop taking the scarlet liquid voraciously, biting again and again when he felt the blood wasn’t coming enough, he could hear Maximus crying out loud with every cut and see him making that lovely face.

“Na-Namor…” Max whispered feeling dizzy and weak, the vampire was sucking too much from him, his face was even paler and his eyes were closing.

“Eh? Oh!” he stopped before he could do something that would give reasons to Black Bolt to murder him “I…I’m…sorry…”he said looking away.

“It’s fine…but I need some blood in my body too” he laughed tiredly and then sighed “I think you had enough?”

“Yes…enough” he answered even if a part of him wanted to say he could never have enough of something so intoxicating.

“I should probably bandage my wrist now” he tried to stand but Namor stopped him.

“Let me do it, it’s the less I can do, where do you have your implements?” he asked looking around the room.

“In my bathroom…I have a first aid kit, I must be prepared living with vampires” he smiled a little and just waited for him while he washed his face and grabbed the kit, then let him disinfect his wounds and bandage it with expertise “Wow how often do you take care of your meals?” the man smirked.

“Every time they allow me to drink from them…and I don’t call them meals” he finished and made sure it wouldn’t fall.

“What a gentleman, I picked well then” Max nodded approvingly and yawned a little, tired he looked even cuter “You drank a lot but it was a nice experience, I will choose you again the next time…if you would choose me again too, of course.”

Namor stroked his hand licking his fangs and breathing slowly, the taste of his blood still tickling his tongue…so perfect.

“I would” he assured before standing and going to the door “You must make sure to eat something and rest.”

“I know…are you leaving?” he stood rubbing his eyes, probably he should ask Triton to give him some serum or a blood transfusion just in case. 

“Yes…tell your brother I enjoyed the night and that I will gladly accept another invitation” he smiled without looking at him, Maximus laughed.

“I will…but for your sake I’ll keeping the identity of my blood partner in secret.”

“That would be the best.”

The younger of the Boltagon went to look for his cousin while Namor left the mansion without driving attention to him, he had only walked a few steps away from the house when he heard the commotion inside, apparently Blackagar found his brother and saw the state of his wrist…he just walked faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! As I said this is actually more elaborated, I actually have a little plot with a love triangle (that ends up in threesome(?) with Pietro/Max vs Namor/Max...who knows if I get inspiration to go there, for now this is only a one shot with open ending. 
> 
> I keep having fics to post and write for this month, right now we are doing pretty well and I'm proud.
> 
> If you liked this fic/rarepair you can let me know with reviews or kudos, I will love them a lot.
> 
> Kisses!


End file.
